ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Scotland
The Scots have the power of the Highlands. They replace the Inca. Game info Faction Type: Catholic National Bonuses: *Wealth also accumulated when Mining Metal *Wealth Commerce Level raised by 33% *Receive 25% refund on units killed by enemy Unique Units: *Border raider 2 => Reaver cavalry 3 *Alban Noble 1 => Scots Schiltron 2 *Hibernian 1 => Irish javelineer 2 => Ceithernn 3 Mercenaries: * 1 Vasconian Foot Raider * 2 Norse Rider * 3 Freelancer; Swiss Halberd Suggestions and Spoilers Scotland's unique power is perhaps one of the most interesting (and possibly the most powerful). They collect wealth in addition to metal when they are mining, essentially doubling the output from mines. This is a huge bonus because they are much less dependent of trade to generate wealth, which can easily be cut off or harassed. Wealth is the central commodity in the game from which you can purchase all other resources. Put together with the ability to receive refunds on units lost to the enemy, this allows Scotland to be very resilient and provide most players a very lenient economic development path. They don't have to plan and balance their resource collection as carefully as other players. So it is imperative that the Scots place mines everywhere they can to take advantage of the wealth/metal dual mining power. It goes without explanation that cities and upgrades taken should be conducted to maximise their mining ability. Your troops as the Scots are highly versatile. The Irish auxiliaries under your command, the Ceithernn, have augmented abilities against archer-heavy civs, while your other infantry unit, the Alban noble line, is a menace to cavalry, given its powerful attack. If that was not enough, you can use Border raider cavalry to gather resources from damaging enemy economy buildings too. Note, however, that your Alban Noble spearmen, while extremely hard-hitting, are substantially slower than other spear units when on the move. So what this means is that your best bet is to rush during the Dark Ages. Use your mines to gather metal, vital for your Alban Nobles, and wealth, which can be used to create your raiding cavalry and skirmisher infantry. Note that you have the ability to gather "insurance" from any of your units that die, so what this means too is that your losses in battle will be cushioned by this special ability. Try to keep rushing your opponent - use the ceithernn and cavalry to neutralise archers and light infantry, and your Alban nobles to fend off cavalry and then raze your opponent's towers. It doesn't matter if you lose your original force - you will still be able to get back resources to invest elsewhere or create new troops! CtW Guide Scotland is one of the more difficult to play factions in the campaign, if not the hardest. You will be facing a slew of enemies: expect assaults from Norway, and Anglo-Cumbrian incursions from the south. Yet, all is not necessarily lost. If you can capture Ireland and the Highlands, you will be able to bolster your forces and curtail your foes in Britain from overrunning your position. Yet, from there there are very few alternatives. Invading from any of the 3 directions - west, south and north - would immediately leave you at the mercy of factions trooping in from other directions. You will thus need to expand as quickly as possible in order to avoid being hemmed in and ultimately being eliminated. Timing your invasions will be of utmost importance. Being located in the extreme north-west means that while it is not difficult to defend yourself, expansion may prove troublesome. Not only will you be exposed to the machinations of the Swedes and the English, but you may have trouble building up your own empire in the British Isles. The only bright spot here is that you start off the game with an alliance with the French. It is thus possible for you then that you have an ally against the English on the other side of the channel, who might aid you in fighting the English. Take Ireland and the Highlands before the Welsh do, as it is an important gateway to the rest of England and eventually Spain. Iceland and Greenland are also prime areas for expansion: Iceland has whales, and Greenland also allows for the ability to strike at any area connected to the sea. Faction Summary *Economically versatile faction, which is dedicated to rushing. *Insurance Policy — If however your initial rush fails, don't despair nevertheless. Scotland's ability to gather wealth from mines means that if you looked after your trade routes or considered them, your scholars at your universities should create ample knowledge to be used in developing gunpowder units. Try to out-research your opponent if you can to get to the Imperial Era first, and then continue the flood of units on your foe: pikemen and arquebusiers should make up your fighting force. *Spy Hard — Since you can receive resources from units that die, you can use spies to great effect. Capture your opponent's units, and then kill them off - they immediately add back to your stockpile! *Best Friends — Given the speed of Scottish infantry on the move, it might be wise to pick an ally with highly mobile units who can screen your infantry as they go on the move. Wales, England, China and Andalus are good archer civs that can help cover the movement of your troops with suppressing fire. Leaders: Malcolm, David, Alasdair, Maelgwyn, Duncan, Kenneth, Donald, Margaret of Norway, Robert the Bruce, William Wallace History Scotland before the 9th century was a divided country. In that time the Picts were dominant in the north-east and the Scots of Dal Riada in the west, while Vikings occupied the Hebrides, Orkney, and Shetland. Many other petty kingdoms (such as Fife) were mostly Briton in nature. Uniting the Clans This all changed when Coinneach (Kenneth) MacAlpin, united the Picts and Dal Riada in 832. While the unification was only in name at first, soon enough of the tribes and petty kingdoms were banded together; at least in the Lowlands. In the Highlands, the clans paid little heed to the southern monarchs, and the islanders under nominal Viking "rule" lived quiet lives on the most part, although Somerled's conquest of the Norse-held islands in the 1130s was a notable event. Indeed, the Highlanders ignored the dealings of the kings as much as possible - civil wars and countless battles meant that many of the early kings of Scotland died in the saddle. Relations With England Scotland's "modernisation" began with Malcolm III 'Caennmòr' (Big Head), ruled between 1058 and 1093. His second marriage to Saint Margaret the Exile secured a connection to the House of Wessex and paved the way for an Anglo-Norman feudal system in the north. This cultural shift meant that many of the Scottish nobles became more or less Anglicised - speaking in Norman French primarily, and operating under a new system of land ownership. Nonetheless, Scotland was agriculturally poor, and appeared primitive to many of the English nobles who had ties to the lords north of the border; this impression was apparently reinforced in 1286. In that year, Alexander III died without a male heir in a riding accident. His granddaughter, Margaret (Maid of Norway) ruled for four years but only in name, dying aged seven. Here followed a period off feuding between potential candidates for the throne, and King Edward I of England saw this as a prime time to get a stake in the troublesome Scots, who frequently raided the Northern Marches. He supported John Balliol, one of the three strongest candidates, and placed him on the Scottish throne as a puppet king. Balliol was not happy with this state of affairs, and while he was a very weak king who ultimately let Scotland fall under English rule in 1296, he did forge an "Auld Alliance" with France and Norway which lasted for many years to come. King Edward's rule in Scotland went mostly unopposed, apart from rebellion in 1296 by William Wallace, who compromised his position in later years and was captured and executed. The kingship of Scotland, through much backstabbing and excommunication-baiting, passed to Robert the Bruce in 1306. Robert the Bruce Bruce spent much of his early reign as a fugitive in the Western Isles. Initially defeated time and again by the English, his small and inexperienced forces gradually grew, and the tide began to turn shortly before King Edward I's death. With 'Longshanks' gone, the English had only his son, Edward II, as a leader, and he proved to be a most inefficient one. His reign saw the most humiliating defeat the English ever suffered at the hands of the Scots: the battle of Bannockburn. An enormous mass of knights and men-at-arms broke themselves on the Scottish schiltrons (walls of pikes and spears that were arranged so as to make charging into it like running into a wall of steel points), and the English fled home in disarray. Aftermath The Declaration of Arbroath in 1320 asserted Scotland's independence. While peace between England and Scotland was short-lived (leading to a blunderous and little-remembered battle at Neville's Cross, in which the outcome of Bannockburn was more or less reversed), the continuation of Scotland as a nation instead of a province was assured. Many centuries later in 1603, the crowns of the two kingdoms were united under King James VI of Scotland and I of England, but during the Middle Ages, the rivalry between these two countries was at its most intense. References *Age of Chivalry: Hegemony Wiki; [http://ageofchivalry-hegemony.wikia.com/wiki/History#Scotland_.28832-1603.29 Scotland — A History] Category:Factions Category:Spoiler Category:Catholics